


毕业声明

by ATYUE



Category: A - Fandom, A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE
Summary: -兵头十座x摄津万里-基于剧情第一部的if线-送给我的朋友MQY，祝你幸福快乐，武运昌隆
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 11





	毕业声明

00.

我睁开了双眼，是一片黑暗。四肢没有被捆住，但是却浑身乏力，只知道身下是冰凉的地板。空间里满是香烟的味道。

我咳了两声，还没来得及反应就被人从领子拎起。灯打开了，他在我身后，我看不到他的脸，只能对着那人大喊：“不要杀我！我可以给你钱，只要你放我离开。”

“我不要你的钱。”我挣扎了几下，可惜没有什么大的水花，乖乖的被他拖着到了椅子上，这种感觉很熟悉，可是我想不起这到底是谁。直到他绕到我面前，不知道为什么我记得他的名字，对着他下意识的叫出：“仁！”

谁是仁？

“你要离开了？你要从这里逃走吗？从帮你找到了自我的我这里。”他平静地说出我完全听不懂的话，再之后不管我说什么他都不再回答，只是在我说我失忆的时候发出一声冷笑。

既不图钱，也不要命，绑架一个像我一样没了记忆的废物做什么。我放弃了挣扎，破罐子破摔了：“我就是想走，你要是不想放我走，那就把我捆起来，让我在这里生不如死一辈子吧。”

我的手在椅背后被捆起，他打结的速度很快。紧接着是眼睛被蒙起，我叫了几声，紧接着嘴巴也被用胶带粘上，只能无力的发出呜咽声。耳朵里被塞了东西，现在我连他的脚步声都听不清楚，像是被困在了某个空间里，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，他就把我放在了这里。

至少刚才还有他陪着我。我突然产生了这种想法，来了力气挣扎了起来，想要大喊让他回来，不要离开。椅子被我摇晃得向一侧倾斜，下一刻我的喉咙处被一只手捏住，我无法呼吸了，窒息的感觉让眼泪掉了下来，有人对我喊了几句，那些声音仿佛距离我很遥远，一句我都听不清楚。

……

01.

我要毕业了，从现在所在的高中毕业，从这个剧团毕业，从秋组毕业，从兵头十座身边毕业。

这不是我的想法，我从来不想离开这座城市，离开这个原先被我轻视的剧团，离开我讨厌的人，或者说离开我的青春。如果可以的话，我想一直在十七、八岁的年纪里活下去，不要长大，享受这一段不瞻前顾后的、宝贵的时间。

一向对我的学习撒手不管的父母突然提出让我出国念书，我虽然没有赞同，但还是按着他们的意思去考了一次语言考试，拜我的脑子所赐，考试的分数出奇的高，加上高中成绩不错，舞台剧的经历也成了加分项，很快中介就帮我申请了几所学校，不出意料的像往常一样拿下了所有Offer。

从没像现在一样痛恨自己的脑子。我只好先去跟监督通知了一声，把秋组组长的位置暂时转让给左京先生，并让她准备秋组新的招募。左京先生坐在一旁，一言不发地听着，等监督草草的安排了一下，他开口问我：“你告诉十座了吗？”

没有。我不知道该怎么开口和兵头那个家伙说，我不想告诉他，就像不告诉他这一切就不会发生一样。当然这些我都不会说出来，我向后靠在沙发上，装作漫不经心的回答道：“哈？为什么要告诉那家伙？”

左京的眼神让我感到不适，监督也在中间左右两难，我叹了口气，大步走出了排练室，在推开门的那一瞬间，正看到那家伙靠在墙边。做贼心虚一样，我不敢看他的脸，也不知道他听到了多少，加快速度走开了。

“喂。”我听到他在后面叫我。

“怎么？”我不得不回头。

他眉头紧皱，看着我灰溜溜的样子，好像想要说点什么，嘴张开又合上，最后还是放弃了：“没什么。”

02.

“毕业旅行？”

“是太一的想法，既然万里要离开了，不如就办一个欢送会吧。”臣哥娴熟的帮大家添饭，顺便帮不好意思的七尾太一解释着。

那天之后，我要离开的事情很快就传开了，当然兵头也知道了，虽然不清楚是从谁那里得知的，但对我的态度没有什么异常，像平常一样。我们几天没说话，照常睡觉，照常排练，照常睡在上下铺，照常在有人的地方对我的找茬做出毫不在意的反应。

“可是只有我一个人毕业，算什么毕业旅行啊……”吃着臣哥做的饭菜，我再怎么不想去也不好意思拒绝，只能看着左京的脸色，迎合道：“而且左京先生也不会让我们把经费花在这上面吧。”

“经费你就不用担心了，这次由我来承担，不会动用剧团里的钱。”左京一反常态的大方，监督坐在旁边也跟着点头：“而且十座君今年也要从高中毕业了吧？就当是给你们两个庆祝。不然就当成一日一夜的合宿怎么样？”

对啊。我瞥了一眼坐在我旁边闷声吃饭的那家伙，突然意识到他马上也要毕业了。他对此事没什么意见的样子，全程点着头，也没有看过我一次，我突然有点在意，这家伙真的对我的离开毫不关心？虽然就打架来说，我只是打不过他的手下败将，虽然就做爱来说，我们只是没有确定关系的室友。

“啊啊，那兵头没意见的话我也没意见。”我不耐烦的讲道，语气里带了点自己都无法察觉的怨气。那家伙抬起头来表示同意，又默不作声的低头去拿臣哥刚烤好的点心。

“那作为交换，从合宿回来之后，你们要为完整阵容的秋组最后一次公演加倍的努力，排练时间加倍。”果然让这个抠门黑社会掏钱是有条件的。

伴随着太一的惨叫，兵头还在旁边一声不吭地吃饭。我看着他这个样子就觉得烦躁，就因为他惹我烦我才会忍不住去招惹他。我在桌子下踩了他的脚，他抬头不明所以地看了我一眼。

“今-晚-做-吗？”我对他比口型。

终于，他眼睛眯起来看着我，露出了这顿晚餐上第一个表情。

03.

这种事情是从什么时候开始的，我已经不记得了。

好像是某一天我和兵头在宿舍打架，为什么吵起来已经忘了，如果不是左京进来拦我们，估计地板都会被我们打穿。他把我们两个分开，并警告我们如果再这样打起来，一定再次用手铐把我们两个绑在一起一天。

我和兵头两个人都打得筋疲力尽，躺在地上起不来，他疲惫的闭上眼，好像就要躺在地上睡着了。我也不是什么小人，不会在这种时候趁人之危，我把手伸过去抓他胳膊，想要借他的力爬起来，然后拖着他一起去洗澡。

就在我抓住他的一瞬间，他立刻抓住我的手腕，将我摁在了地上，他一条腿卡在我的腿中间，顶着我的裆部，我们两个的上身贴在一起，他呼出的热气让我下意识的偏过了头。我本来已经抬起来的后脑勺又磕在地板上，疼得要命，我骂他混蛋，说他不识好歹，告诉他还要再打的话我奉陪到底，但现在老子要去洗澡了。

他跟我道歉，说不好意思应激反应了，抓着我手腕的力气也变小了，良心发现似地帮我卷起了袖子。手腕上有一道清晰可见的红印，他抓着我的手，出神地盯着看了很久，这好像是我们俩第一次距离这么近，我的身体竟然没有要反抗的意思，任由他继续做下去。不知道这家伙是不是当哥哥的瘾犯了，下意识的帮我吹了一下，我一阵恶寒，胳膊上都起了鸡皮疙瘩，这时他才回过神来，迅速放开了我的手，眼睛从我身上移开了。

再然后，我发现他勃起了。

我本想嘲笑他，我脑子里能嘲笑他的句子积攒了不止十万句，但下一秒我没了这个资格，在他的膝盖顶着的我的两腿中间——我也勃起了。

妈的。妈的妈的妈的。我脑子里好像骂了几声，都怪这家伙把腿放在那里，都怪这家伙对我吹气，我又不是男同性恋，为什么会对着男人勃起。我的脸迅速变烫，想找个借口开脱，只是他却僵在原地一动不动，我们等了很久，这股性冲动都没有消失。

再后面的事情我记不太清了，我们好像去浴室解决了生理问题，一开始只是帮对方撸管，后来却发展成了他干我的屁股，我们当然为此打了一架，最后还是让他干了。实话实说我对干他这种男人的屁股没有任何兴趣，但上下是决定地位的关键，我不想输给他，便以嘲笑的口吻说：“那你先来吧，我们俩轮流。”

他也不说话，低头就是闷干，每次在他干完之后，我也就没了干他的力气，他好像顾我的面子似的，再也不提我当时留下的伟大誓言。于是我除了打架之外，再次成了他的手下败将，但既然我也有爽到，就不纠结这些上下左右了——我是个豁达的人，尤其是在做爱方面。

04.

“喂，去浴室啊。”我三番两次尝试把他推开，他却毫无反应，只是把我按在床上，解我的衣服扣子。我们从没在床上做过爱，虽然在浴室的性交体验并不美好，还经常磕着碰着，要缩着脖子弓着身子才能勉强站住，可浴室也是唯一一个隔音好的地方。如果让别人听到两个白天打来打去的男人晚上在宿舍做爱，事情就会变得诡异起来。于是长久以来，我们就像偷情一样，处处都要小心着。

“不是你邀请我的吗？”他这话说得带着怨气，话外音就是我有什么资格挑三拣四的。放在平常我立刻跳起来和他打一架，但今天不知怎么的，没告诉他关于我出国的事情，心里多少有些愧疚，我反抗了两下，便任他胡来了。他帮我脱衣服，我就帮他脱裤子，宿舍的床很窄，两个人平躺甚至睡不下，以表我的诚意，我坐在他大腿上，很快就被脱得精光。

我本想用手帮他撸硬，却发现他已经硬了，只能不老实的用手在他的性器上打转。他烦我乱动，从床边随意抽了一根什么，我仔细看才发现是我们舞台道具的绳子，这次舞台剧里有一场他绑架我的戏，为了能够绑得行云流水，这家伙借了道具回来，每天都在练习打结。

这根绳子很快就将我的手束缚在身后，试了两下，我还真的挣扎不开，骂了他两句后，他低头含上我的乳首——我浑身一激灵，就差没用脑袋去撞他，重心一偏，差点歪了过去。

他用手托着我的腰，继续刺激着，很快我也勃起了，无法行动，只好顺从的配合他。兵头一只手钳住我的腰，一只手顺着我的屁股摸下去，他的表情诡异起来，好像我下面凭空少了个洞一样：“是干的？”

“白痴啊你。”我气笑了，这家伙都不查查男人是怎么做爱的吗，自从第一次被干到出血之后，每次做爱前我都要做润滑，否则第二天连走路都难，看他这副迷茫的样子，真的以为我做爱等着挨操就行了：“我是女人吗？屁股还能自己流水？”

手不能动弹了我还有脚。我踢了他两下，命令他去浴室拿润滑。他不情不愿的，把我从他腿上抱下来放在床上，这下我反客为主，对他回击：“怎么？不是你想干我的吗？”他有什么资格挑三拣四的。

拿来润滑剂，他笨拙地帮我做着准备工作，我第一次分开大腿让别人帮忙，比被他干的时候还羞耻。嘴上还不能求饶：“不会做的话就帮我解开绳子，我自己来做。”

他当然不肯听我的话，像演舞台剧一样认真地帮我，我咬着嘴唇，尽量不叫出声。润滑到只能进入两根手指，便心急地问我是不是可以了，我看他快要涨爆了，自己被他润滑起来也不好受，只好说可以了。

自上次在门口遇到他但却没说话之后，我们都没有再做过一次爱。隔了好久做一次，我的屁股都有点紧，再加上润滑不到位，才进了三分之一就停了下来。他见我表情不好受，也停下不敢继续深入，也不知道这种半上半下的感觉更让我不痛快，整个人都靠在他肩膀上，催促他：“再快点。”

下一秒整根就进来了，我涨得有些难受，他也忍得难受，没有要停下的意思了，托着我的屁股上下干起来。我差点叫出声来，勉强咬住他的肩才不让声音漏出来，在他肩膀上留下一个很深的牙印。他平时做爱的时候就喜欢在我身上啃啃咬咬的，搞得一片红红的凸起来，有时都不能在人前换衣服。这一口下去，我心里顿时爽快多了，他也干得更狠了。

05.

今早起来，发现我和兵头是挤在一张小床上睡的，我伏在他的胸口上，倒是格外的暖和。手机放在书桌上，窗帘没拉开，我不知道现在是几点。

昨晚最后的最后我已经不记得了，只记得他像是攒了一年的力气来干我，干到最后我像是飘在海面上的船，摇摇晃晃的坐也坐不稳，一直叫那家伙轻点，停下，虽然也没什么实际作用。没有手的支撑，我坐在他腿上稳不住重心，被他抬起屁股来干来干去，最后实在承不住了，才解开了绑着我的绳子，我的手像是废了一样，一直麻麻的，用不上力气，不过终于能打他两下发泄。

事后他连抱带拖把我搞到浴室去清洁，我们两个大男人泡在狭窄的浴缸里，怎么说也有点过于挤了。有时候我做完就会睡过去，所以他多少也会一点清理，我就甩手不管，任由他用手指在我屁股里进出。清理完后换了次水，好像已经是凌晨，我们坐在浴缸里懒得出来，我躺在他怀里，也不说话。

他拿着我的手，看着我手腕被绳子磨到发红，甚至有点起皮，好像有点抱歉的样子。我心说既然抱歉那一开始就别做啊，搞得我手疼。他好像对我磨破了的皮肤非常感兴趣，从被手铐磨破，到第一次被他抓红，他都这样目不转睛地看着。我突然有了些猜想，我对这种小众癖好没有任何意见，不如说我自己也觉得还挺刺激，但放在兵头身上就有种让我想取笑的欲望。

我把自己的手腕举起来给他看，像是在逗大型犬。我笑他：“既然这么喜欢捆绑这种东西，不如去看看那种论坛啊，说不定会找到和你性癖情投意合的炮友。”到时候也就不用和我在这里凑合了吧——我并没有把这一句说出来。

“喂。”他突然捏紧了我的胳膊，我识趣的闭嘴了，现在打架我打不过他。不知道该怎么回应兵头对我的所作所为，我总是这样无力的讽刺他，如果他多讨厌我一点我或许会更心安一点。他脸很黑，感觉随时都要发火了，我捏捏自己酸痛的腰，做好了和他在浴室里掐一架的准备。

终于他还是停下了，我的胳膊上又一道印子，他闭眼不看，有些无奈的样子，叫了我的名字，我问他怎么了，他又不说话了，就像那天遇见一样，他最后闭上了嘴，站起来迈出了这个小小的浴缸。我懒得理他，庆幸自己能独享这个小空间，重新放了热水，把沐浴露挤进浴缸里多一点，不像浴球，并没有激起一点泡沫。

半张脸都进水里，不知不觉间我睡着了，早上再起来的时候就已经在兵头的床上，不知道他昨晚是怎么把我从浴缸里捞起来帮我擦干的。我有点不好意思，想趁他没起来前溜走，我将半个身子撑起来，又看到我昨天在他肩颈上留下的牙印，到现在还没消去。手机在书桌上嗡嗡的响，我猜测大概又是学校，或者中介，最终不知道为什么还是又躺回了这家伙的身边。

狭窄的床，就像那浴缸一样，一个人睡起来勉强够用，两个人睡起来十分难受，这宿舍的配置就是这样，好像原本就是为一个人设计。我把头枕在他胳膊上，才勉勉强强和他一起躺下，他平稳的呼吸着，现在看来好像也没有那么讨厌，我的心脏在此时此刻快速的跳动了起来。长久以来，我一直以为他才是迟钝的那一个，我觉得他是白痴，又愚钝又爱钻牛角尖，在这一刻我才意识到，正好相反。

06.

合宿的时间暂定在这个周末。监督这样向我们通知了，她说为了不耽误上课和排练，合宿时间只有一天一夜，所以不用带太多换洗的衣服。左京先生不知怎么动用关系包下了一处温泉私汤，从宿舍驱车两小时即可到达。

于是在合宿之前，我和兵头都一致认为不可以再做爱了，我们总是搞出一身印子，到时候一群男人泡在温泉里，我们俩身上全是印子，肯定会尴尬。不过后来我发现好像这只是我的自说自话，那天早上他起来后套了件背心就出房间倒牛奶，我留下的那个牙印赫然就露在外面，我提醒他了两句，情况也并没有得到什么改善。当天晚餐的时候，至少七次其他人的眼神都停留在他的肩颈处，而他面不改色的吃着饭，没有人敢提什么问题。

其他几组的人也来拜访过，说在我们去合宿之前帮我送行，夏组的三好一成说要开个派对，我对那样的东西一向不感兴趣，不过看在监督的面上还是硬着头皮答应了，只要到时候偷偷开溜就好。

剧团全员到齐后这宿舍明显有些许拥挤，至先生带了游戏机来，邀请我一起玩分手厨房，我们俩过关速度很快，而且次次三星，很快就感到无聊。监督提议让兵头跟我来一局，我毫无意见，想看看他在游戏前出糗的样子。果然我们两个都不配合，达不到默契，但还是凭着我高超的游戏技术过关了。他在旁边一言不发，到了最后竟也开始听从我的指挥，过关的速度不比我和至先生慢。

左京让迫田做了装饰，不知道为什么却买成了生日的横幅，明明是有人要离开的欢送会，祝福长大的话语在墙上挂着有些可笑。监督和臣哥做了一堆大家爱吃的，还有很多甜食。监督依旧是被几个男人缠得团团转，我坐在桌子的最中间，倒是没什么存在感。

“那么，就有请我们的寿星……不是，万里桑，致辞吧。”大家端着啤酒果汁干杯后，不知道是谁喊了一句，我愣了一下，很快反应过来，说了一番冠冕堂皇的话意思了一下，杯子里的饮料还没来得及下肚，就听到坐在旁边的太一起了哭腔，他咬着下嘴唇，声音都颤抖起来。

我知道这小孩是伤感了，本以为安抚一下就可以，桌上的气氛却陷入了一片低落，连臣哥都开始悄悄抹眼泪，我爸妈好像对我都没有这么不舍。我安慰他说我只是去上个学，过不了几年就会回来的，寒暑假也会回来看你们的。我拍拍太一的后背，抬起头眼前恍惚了一下，看到的是坐在离我较远处的那家伙的脸，他依然毫无表情，似乎根本没受到这件事的影响似的。

三好一成帮我解围，说玩一点活跃气氛的游戏，这事才算是过去了。趁玩得火热的时候，我顺了一瓶啤酒，自己逃到了阳台上，没穿外套，冷风吹得我一颤，都市的夜空看不到什么漂亮的景色，只是我不想和兵头呼吸同一片空气而已。我把啤酒开盖，泡沫从里面冒出来，弄了我一手，我一口还没喝下去，就被别人抢了酒。

左京先生把酒从我手中拿走，我知道我今天是喝不成了。

“管教你们这群未成年是我的责任，别老想着违法。”

真正违法的是谁啊。我没反呛回去，但也没有跟着他回到室内的意思，慢慢的在阳台蹲了下来。

“别逃走啊。”他对我这样说，然后转头离开了。

07.

迫田在前面开车，我和兵头坐在最后一排，靠着窗户谁也不理谁。宿舍到温泉的这段路说长不长说短也不短，我前半个小时都在玩至先生推荐的游戏，导致后面一个半小时都只能躺着座位上闭着眼，勉强抑制住想吐的感觉。

监督察觉到了我的不适，在途中的一处便利店停了车，给大家买了些饮料。臣哥把两罐汽水扔给我们，我和兵头同时把手伸向了草莓味的那一罐，在手指接触后终于对视了。

他看我的眼神很平淡，和平时没什么两样，不如说他好像基本都是这个表情。知道他喜欢吃甜食，我大发慈悲把草莓的那罐让给他了，自己拿了原味的。说到底我一开始去拿草莓味的也只是想看看他会有什么反应，看他面无表情的样子，又觉得很没趣。

喝完一罐冰凉的饮料，我觉得稍微好了些，闭上眼睛不知不觉睡着了，身体能感觉到路途的颠簸，但是脑子却不愿意醒。直到兵头叫我起来，我才发现我们已经到了，他们都已经下车了，只有兵头还陪我坐着。

“人呢？”我问他。他答说他们先去办入住了，监督让你多睡会儿。我没问他为什么也不下车，稍稍伸展了一下僵硬的身体，瞥了那家伙一眼。

他说：“干什么？”

我不知道我们的脑子是否同步了，我故意把话说得模糊不清：“现在车上没有其他人。”

“所以？”他是故意在气我，我这样认为。其实我们都知道想要做点什么，毕竟算算禁欲的日期也有快一星期了，我们两个都血气方刚，正在青春期，怎么也想发泄一下。

我俯下身，蹲在了他面前，椅背顶得我后背生疼，一个一米八的大男人这样蹲下也很困难，他只得把腿张开，给我挪个位置。我给他把拉链解开，用手帮他搞到微微勃起，他还是面无表情，一幅大爷的样子，给我气得半死，我又不是来给你援交的，做这事也不拿钱。

我张嘴，把他那东西给含了进去。说出来我自己都不信，这是我们俩第一次这么做，还是我主动的，感觉也并不怎么样。我回忆了一下以前看过的片，先用舌尖沿着外围舔，然后慢慢的再含进去，手抚弄着他的睾丸。他终于有了一点表情，低喘着，跟我说：“如果你不想也可以不用。”

舔都舔了，不做下去也有点太浪费了，一整根吞吐下去会让我想要干呕，我不勉强自己，就先含进去三分之二这样，即便如此用嘴唇包裹住牙齿做这个动作也是有点难受。就在我想试试多吞一点的时候，他好像爽到了，用手摁着我的头往下吞了点，我差点就一口咬下去了，他的手指穿插在我的头发之间，咬得生疼，我心说刚才是谁说我可以不做的，一会儿一定也要他这么给我弄。

我故意用牙尖磨弄了一下根部，他打了个激灵，一下子竟然射出来了，我没想到会这么快，觉得有点好笑，嘴里那东西的味道又很恶心，顿时表情变得很难看。他似乎也有点面子挂不住，问我是不是咽下去了。

怎么可能！我想回答他，但是嘴里的东西不让，我只得把兵头的手扯过来，把东西全数吐在了他手掌心，让他自己的事情自己解决。又拿他剩下的饮料漱了漱口，才算好受。

他把裤链拉上，我还跪在他腿间，想要嘲笑他太快了，话还没说出口，突然有人敲玻璃，是左京先生。左京先生看到我们这姿势，脸色变得很奇怪，我和兵头的脸色也不好看，好在他没多问什么，通知我们说可以进去了。

好，马上来。我假装自己是坐在地上，转头回答他。见他走远才松了一口气，刚想抬起身子站起来，兵头就把我的脸扳过去。

“干嘛啊你？要打架啊？”我不解。

“毛。”他从我嘴唇旁边拿下一根类似弯曲的头发的东西，我的脸色顿时变得比刚才的左京和他加起来更难看，这下左京肯定知道我们俩在干嘛了。我难堪，又不能责怪兵头现在才告诉我，直接下车，把他扔在了身后，也忘了刚才想要让他帮我口回来的事。

08.

房间分配是左京和迫田，太一和臣哥，监督自己一个人住，剩下我和兵头，基本就和在宿舍一样。我和兵头平时都习惯了，因为想做爱所以也没什么意见。老板娘人很好，先带我们去换衣服。这家私汤虽然不大，但是十分干净，提前给我们备好了男士的浴衣。

晚间享用了比较正宗的乡土料理，虽然份量很小，但多上几道菜还是把肚子填满了。各自的房间都有一个小温泉，大浴池是男女混浴，监督一个人回了房间泡，我们几个男人则进了浴池。

多亏了我明智的决定，这几天没有做爱，身上也没什么印子。几个男人坐在池子里随便聊着天，我懒得说话，就把毛巾盖在额头，安静的在水里被泡发。兵头坐在我斜对面，不时以点头或者摇头回答一些问题，我看着他的上半身，竟然就发情了，觉得想快点回房间做爱，怀疑自己得了性瘾，每天脑子里就没别的东西。索性我就把眼闭上了，否则看着他就心烦。

太一问我我要去哪个大学，我随意报了几所现在已经给我发了Offer的学校的名字，他感叹道：“这不都是好大学吗！前途似锦啊万里。”

我心说确实，我爸妈给我铺好的路是不错的，但我自己竟然不太想照着这条路走下去，想要被禁锢在这小地方，不想离开。

“什么专业？”臣哥问道。

“舞台表演。”我说。我申得都是舞台表演排名较高的大学，虽然中介帮我搞定了一部分，但能申请上至少说明我在这方面还过关，“毕竟这是我唯一的爱好了，以后学成了还能回来。”

他们感动了好一会儿，太一过来抓着我的手臂摇晃我，把我摇得晕乎乎的。可能因为红血丝比较多的缘故，被抓几下我的皮肤上就会出现红印子，太一的手指印在我的手臂也留下了印子，从兵头那家伙的角度来说，应该看起来颇为色情吧。我向他那个方向看去，果不其然他也在盯着我，或者说是我的手臂。于是我故意换了个姿势泡着，好让他看得更清楚。

太一先坚持不住，很快就泡晕了，被臣哥扶回了房间。迫田被吩咐买了几瓶冰饮料回来，放在了汤池旁边，也离开了。池子里一下子就剩下了我，兵头，和左京三个人。气氛一下子变得尴尬了起来，不要提到那件事，我祈祷着。

好在话题没有从那件事开始，我准备了一万个借口也没派上用场——什么我把饮料洒在了兵头的裤子上，我和兵头打架我想袭击他的生殖器官以获取胜利，兵头强迫我，诸如此类。

他问了几个升学问题：“十座也在准备考学了吧。”

“嗯。”

“想申请什么大学来着？我之前看到你写的那个……天鹅绒大学？”

“……一开始想申请，但是现在放弃了。”

天鹅绒大学？我的耳朵捕捉到了这个词。我好像记得，在之前的某一个晚上，我们做完爱后，兵头像闲聊一样问我，准备申请什么大学，那时候我对出国留学的事一概不知，随意报上了一个本地难考的大学，说的是天鹅绒大学。

我只是那么随意一说，没想到他真的要去考，而我又随随便便的改变了人生的轨迹。

“为什么不考了？”左京继续问着。

“现在也没什么意义了。”他像是在回答左京的问题，可是眼睛却看着我，好像想要表达什么。在相熟的这一年里他都不善言辞，平时都沉默寡言，说不出几句像样的话，此时这样两句话却搞得我心烦意乱，不知道该怎么回应，也插不进嘴去。我以为他是嘴笨脑子也笨，结果是他在用行动表达。

我该说我懂了吗？还是装作我没懂？面对这样的情感，我却不知道该怎么面对了。一直以来我都想让他讨厌我一点再讨厌我一点，结果却是正好相反，不知不觉间我们就走得这么近。

我盯着他，就这么盯着他，大脑失去了思考的机能一般。左京好像在跟我说话，但我什么都听不见，那家伙的眼神像是火烤，让我难受。

“万里！”左京大叫了一声。

终于我清醒了，然后逃也似的离开了。人生中第一次这么出糗，我披上浴衣就回了房间，没有留下一句话，还在回忆着刚才兵头的话语和眼神，是我想多了吗？是我自作多情了？但是这些好像都不重要。我因为突然的快跑喘着气，低着头朝自己没穿衣物的下体看了一眼。

操，想做爱了。

09.

我本想给自己解决了就去冲个澡，把这本来就松松垮垮的浴衣脱下披在身上。在合宿的时间里，独自在房间里硬邦邦的地板上坐着打飞机，这说出去就有点凄惨。但经过了那样的事，我并不打算向兵头求助。

除了空调运作的声音，这房间就只剩下我的喘息声，还有几秒后兵头打开门进入的声音，门被他拉开，我，我的生殖器，被他尽收眼底。下一秒他就把门又关上了，我很尴尬，不知道该停止还是该继续，搭在我后背上的浴衣该穿上还是该脱下——直到我清楚的看到他也勃起了。

我以膝盖着地，向他的方向缓慢的前行，衣物从我背上滑落，手腕也被这地板磨得生疼。他好像很喜欢这样的我——像小猫一样，对他言听计从，乖顺的我，偶尔找他茬，不与他说话，又妄想逃走的我——慢慢蹲下身来，他和我一起到了薄薄一层的被褥上。

我被按在被褥上，看不到他，只留给他我的背部和屁股，这一场爱做得格外平静，我们两个似乎都没有要说话的意思。他从包里慌乱的找着什么，我用脚踢开，从小隔层里把润滑液拿出来，当着他的面润滑给他看。大概两三个指头的程度，我已经等不及了，抓着他的性器往里送。

他摁着我的肩膀，撞击着，好像是惩罚我的不回答，不作为，我的逃避，我的随便。我整个人身子都要散架了，除了叫床就是骂他，像是安抚怀孕的母猫一样，他俯下身来亲吻我的后背，沿着脖子到脊椎，留下一个一个红印。两根手指伸进我的嘴巴里，搅弄着我的舌头，强迫我停止了对他的咒骂，只能发出呜呜的声响。

出于好心的，他边干我边安慰着我前面早就勃起的生殖器，我很快就泄了一次，刚刚射出来又被他刺激得再次勃起，如此重复了好几次，这个过程对我来说已经变成了折磨。后来竟然射不出什么来了，明明都是男人，我和他尺寸也差不多，但怎么被他干的我已经废物到这种程度，我不解，如果不是他这人的性格，我当真怀疑他是为了羞辱我才这样做的。

这家伙把我干得屁股发麻了都没停下，我们之间没用过玩具，也没学过技巧，就是蛮干而已，因为他尺寸可观，我屁股又天赋异禀，我们俩每次干得都还挺舒服的。这次好像是到了我的极限，我被干得意识模糊，忍不住想要往前爬两米，又被他抓着脚踝扯回来干，整个后背都是他的牙印和吻痕。

我没力气让他舒服了，便不用力，屁股就放那做个摆设，任他干完了草草了事。他不认账，用手在我屁股上又掐又捏，甚至还打了几下，我能想像出现在这屁股是怎么一幅惨样，怀疑他是不是也脑子昏了，但我实在连骂他的力气都没有，费了好大的劲再把屁股夹紧，只为了让他早点射出来。

终于他在我屁股里射了一次，我们好几次都没带套了，只因为肉体和肉体的触碰更舒服。我以为终于解脱了，正挺起身来想趁自己还清醒就洗个澡，他又把我翻过身来，让我看着他脸，继续挺进来干。

我实在是不行了，只得骂他，骂他是狗，是在给别人下种吗，生殖能力这么强，骂完又觉得不对，他是狗，他干我，我算个什么。最后我只能给他求饶了，我跟他讨价还价，说就再干两下好不好，剩下的我给他含出来。他不回答我，我只能感觉到很痛，其他什么都没有。

最后我脑子都被干昏了，他说了话又让我重新清醒。他叫我，先叫我的姓氏，摄津，再叫我的名字，万里，叫了好几次，我就愣愣地听着，直到他在我身体里再次射精。他俯下身来，把我的上半身也捧起来，看着我的眼睛，似乎早就准备好了要在此时此刻说这句话，用他笨拙和不善言辞的方式，他说：

“我……”

我没让他说下去，我不能让他说下去，我不想让他说下去。我将这件事逃避了太久，很快就要解脱，不想在此时半途而废，于是我用尽了力气抬起头去吻他的嘴，含住了他的上唇，用舌头骚扰他，他愣了愣，然后反吻了过来。我和一个男人交换着口水，我既是逃兵，又是他的手下败将，这种事情我应该从不会想做。可是与他接吻的感受却那么好，我在接吻的时候睁开眼睛，想在此时此刻多留在他身边那么一会儿，那么一小会儿。

这是我们第一次接吻。

10.

……

由于没有时间换衣服，被捆起来的我在灯光渐暗的时候被兵头半抱半拖着拽了下来。监督帮我把蒙着眼睛的带子和嘴上的胶带撕下来，那家伙在身后帮我把绑着手和脚的绳索解开。

“给你补补嘴上的妆。”我没意见，乖乖听话了，任由监督拿了块粉饼在我嘴边扫扫。终于兵头把绳子解了下来，手脚自由了，我伸了个懒腰。

监督夸兵头：“十座君绳子绑得越来越熟练了，演变态演得越来越好了。”扔下这一句话，她又回到后台去看左京先生的演出去了，留下我在旁边笑。这也算是夸人的话？对他来说算是本色出演吧。

距离合宿已经过了两个周，我们又恢复了没话可说的状态，每天照常生活着。从合宿回来后我们加急排练了两个周，把这部秋组的戏赶了出来。我在剧中饰演的主人翁，谅，是被黑道老大长谷川（左京饰）收养的男孩，交给了手下仁（兵头饰）抚养长大，虽然帮黑道做了很多事，但始终向往着幸福的生活，偶然结识了两位朋友小少爷莲、拓海（太一、臣饰），在他们的帮助下离开了组织，却遭遇事故失去了记忆。在被抓回组织后早已什么都忘了，遭受了非人的折磨后，最终被仁私自决定放走，与莲和拓海去做自己想做的事，这样的故事。

我与刚才把我捆起来的“仁”坐在这里，等待着下一幕的上场。兵头好像有点紧张，毕竟下一幕是我和他的一场大戏，一番打斗过后，他决定要放我离开。这一场他的情感戏比较突出，尽管已经进步了很多，但表演还是有些笨拙。

“兵头。”这还是我这几个星期来第一次好好叫他名字：“这是这次的最后一场了吧。”

“嗯。”他依然是那个沉默寡言的样子。

“这次演完我就要走了。因为申请的缘故，要回家一段时间，不能再在这里住着了。”我还想继续说下去，但是又不知道说这些的意味是什么，通知他？我并非想要刺激他，只是觉得在这时候不讲点什么有点可惜，因为我们还有很多想说的话不能说。我闭了嘴，他也没回复我，只是坐在我身后，我看不到他的表情。

监督急匆匆的跑来，让我们准备上场，我应了一声，把道具拿好，又多说了一句：“我们上去吧。”

在水泥地上，谅被仁踢翻在地，他已经受此折磨好几个月，没有记忆的他甚至不知道自己为什么受罚，慢慢恢复记忆的他将这件事看成了永恒的折磨。在这一幕里他终于恢复了记忆，向仁全盘托出了自己离开的理由和初衷，并恳求仁不要伤害他的同伴。

我就是谅，兵头就是仁，他拿枪指着我的脑袋，我跪在地上，看着他的眼睛，尽管说出事实让谅十分的恐惧，可是这个时候他也没有掉下一滴眼泪，不想在仁面前示弱。兵头的眼睛看着我，随后神色复杂的偏过了头，他的嘴唇颤抖着，然后把枪扔在了一边，让我快点滚，离开了就不要再出现在组织的视线内，然后背过身去，不想让谅——不想让我——看到他哭泣的样子。

11.

这部戏的最后以长谷川用枪指着仁的头落幕。

经过了几场公演，我们已经积攒了一些人气，后台有粉丝送来的祝花，我们拿着花一组一组的上台谢幕。由于打着我人生中的最后一场舞台剧的旗号——虽然最后一场这个概念是他们胡扯的，听上去像我快要死了一样——今天还来了几个采访记者。

我们逐个进行采访，台下粉丝就看着，也算是一个福利节目了。由于怕我们之中有不善言辞的人，记者早早到后台把问题给了监督，让大家先过两遍，免得到时候在台上张口结舌。

太一和臣哥采访完就下台，下一个是兵头，然后是我，左京。那家伙接受采访，我和左京就在旁边看着，监督陪在我们身边。这个女记者似乎是新上岗的，业务不太熟练，不过对这部剧非常感兴趣的样子，给我们提了很多剧情，人物理解相关的问题。

“那饰演仁这个角色的……呃，十座先生？请问您对剧中仁对谅的感情是怎么样理解的呢？”她把话筒递到兵头嘴边。这个家伙果然沉默了，这种问题，恐怕他要先写篇小作文照着读才能读好。

他张开嘴，抬头看了我一眼，和之前一样，不知道该不该说的犹豫着。我别过头去，不回应他，假装在和左京闲聊。这家伙肯定不会说的，我心里知道。

“他……”

“仁……”

“谅……”

简单的发了几个音节后，就陷入了尴尬的气氛。我猜如果他说不出来，接下来记者就会让我上去替他了，便做好了要回答的准备。

“我对他的感情……”

这家伙竟然开口了。

“谅不是一个听话的小孩，他喜欢挑衅，有意的或者无意的，在剧情的早期，有提到他经常对我拳打脚踢，反抗，或者找到机会就捉弄我。”他顿了顿，似乎在思考下面的台词：“他是个很漂亮的小孩，这也是一开始长谷川先生收养他的原因。漂亮且叛逆，可惜不是我的小孩。”

“仁，也就是我，开始想将他据为己有，这显然是非常困难的。逃走的孩子像一只鸟，他的翅膀已经治愈了，就算打断了再拖回来，也还会有痊愈的那一天。仁曾经想过，不如就用破罐子破摔的方式将他困在这里，把他绑起来，只要没人知道他在这里，他就可以一直呆在这里，绳子的另一端握在自己手里。”

我不敢听，低头，玩弄着自己粗呢绒的袖口。

“但他发现，这就是谅，有着傲性的小鸟，不会因为自己而改变，也不会因为自己改变人生的道路，终究都要飞起来。于是他决定放手，在最后亲手把谅送上了天，放给了自由。”

手腕很疼，还有刚才被绑起留下的痕迹，就像被铐上手铐时，第一次做爱时，还有之前一样。

“感谢十座先生回答了这么精彩的人物理解，那么关于最后长谷川和仁究竟谁去谁留的问题，就当作一个悬念留给大家吧。”

“那么，这是与你搭戏到现在的摄津万里先生的最后一场戏了，在离别之前，您有什么想对他说的吗？”

我攥着袖口。

“没有，我说完了。”

直到监督在旁边问我怎么了，我一直攥着我的袖口。我抬起头来，看向兵头，他黄色的眼睛也看着我，表情似乎比之前柔和了很多。左京给我递过来他的高定手帕，我很疑惑，然后我反应过来，眼泪已经像泉水一样涌出。


End file.
